Dragon Designs
by writingstar15
Summary: Hazel Haddock, CEO of Dragon Designs, hasn't talked to anyone from her home town, including her parents, in ten years. Now she's getting married to her college sweetheart, Ash, and she wants it to be at her childhood home. Hazel's going to need to swallow her pride if she wants her dream wedding to come true. MODERN AU, GENDER-BENT HICCSTRID
1. Welcome to Dragon Designs

Hazel had never really got on with her parent, especially her dad. He was incredibly controlling and threw a giant fit when he found out she was going to fashion school, not a big fancy college to continue the family legacy to study business so she could run her dad's company / her family legacy. She didn't care, so she left. Thankfully the college was in New York, on the opposite ends of the states to her home town of Berk in California. Hazel had always been creative. She had turned the old shed at the back of garden into a craft hut when she was fourteen. She spent more time there than anywhere else. Her school life wasn't any better. Her cousin and his friends made her high school experience hell. She hated them and they hated her, but Hazel didn't have an evil bone in her body so she couldn't really stand up for herself. It made it even better when she got into a fashion school on the other side of the country. And after her final year, she never went back. She didn't need to. Everything Hazel needed was in New York. She saw no reason to go back to Berk, ever.

Hazel had spent the last six years, since she graduated for fashion school, building her fashion empire with her two best friends, Cami and Heather. The empire was split into three parts. Finances, Publishing and Design. Cami was in charge of finances, Heather was publishing and Hazel did design. She had picked and approved of any designs. She also made a good few herself. The main ones at least or if she couldn't find what she wanted. Cami and Heather had grown up together. Heather was Hazel's room-mate throughout the four years of college. The first was by chance, the other three was because they all had weekend jobs and purchased a massive loft together just outside the city. They all had cars so it wasn't a problem getting to and from the college and work. Heather, although she was working on a degree in fashion design, she was also doing a part time publishing course at the local community college. They were all really good friends and loved working together. They were there for each other, even when a one-night stand left Heather pregnant with twins two years ago. They weren't able to track the guy down, which turned out to be a good thing as Heather's older brother, Dagger, wanted to kill him for getting his baby sister pregnant. Hazel helped her through it all. She planned a brand new baby line just for them and held Heather's hand while she was in labour. Everyone had fallen in love with Peter and Riley as soon as they saw them. They both had soft brown hair and light brown / hazel eyes. Hazel was more than willing to be their god-mother. She loved spoiling them and loved her, sometimes more than Heather herself.

Even though all three of them had started, and ran, the empire together, it was really just Hazel's. She brought them together, named the business and designed it. Her image is what made the empire what it was. Hazel was the reason Dragon Design was world-wide and on its way to being the biggest fashion brand in the world.


	2. When Hazel met Ash

Not only was Hazel's business life amazing, she was also in a fairy-tale romance with her college sweetheart, Ash. They had a penthouse apartment together that they had brought almost three years ago now. Hazel spent a few months completely redecorating it for them. It had a modern, homey look to it. They also had a large, fluffy, grey husky called Stormfly and a pure black cat with green eyes called Toothless, who was missing half of his table as Hazel accidently hit him with her car. He was a stray, so when he was cleared from the vet, Hazel adopted him. Hazel and Ash had been together since Hazel's second year of college. Ash was a year older than Hazel but she really didn't care. They were happy together, which is all that mattered. Ash, like Cami, had grown up with Heather and was best mates with her brother, Dagger. Hazel still remembered when they first met, even if it felt like a life time ago.

~FLASHBACK~

 _Hazel can't believe she let Heather drag her out the loft to get coffee. There was a perfectly good McDonalds down the street that sold the same stuff. She knew, deep down, Heather was doing this to force her to take a break from designing. She had been working on her winter piece for a few days now and didn't like anything she came up with. "We're here." Heather sung, opening the door to the Coffee shop. "Oh, look. There's Dagger and Ash." Heather grabbed Hazel's arm and dragged her to the back of the shop and to a corner booth. Dagger was there, with someone that Hazel had never seen before. Or a least she would've remembered is she had. He was hot with sunshine blonde hair, that was long, for a boy at least, and sea blue eyes you could drown in. He had a strong, athletic build and slightly tanned skin along with a dazzling white smile. "Hi." Hazel said quietly._

" _Hey." He replied. "I'm Ash."_

" _Hazel." Hazel replied, sliding into the seat next to Ash. Hazel cleared her throat in a moment of awkwardness. "So, did Heather drag you out here?" Ash asked._

" _Yeah." Hazel replied. "Did Dagger drag you out here too?"_

" _Yep. So um… have you ordered yet?"_

" _Not yet. Are you offering to buy me a drink?"_

" _Maybe."_

" _Hot chocolate please, with whipped cream and marshmallows." Heather and Dagger soon made an excuse to leave the two alone together. They were there for about an hour before they both needed to leave and Ash walked Hazel back to her apartment. They exchanged phone numbers and Ash called three hours later wondering if she wanted to go for dinner on Friday. Heather and Dagger grinned from ear to ear when they heard the story about the first date, glad that they had decided to set them up._


	3. Baths and Phone Calls

Hazel groaned tiredly as she slipped into the hot, relaxing bubble bath, letting the warm water take the ache from her bones. Her long auburn hair had been tied up into a messy bun on the top of her head, to stop all of the bubbles getting into it. The last thing she wanted to do today is have to wash bubbles out of her hair. It had been a long, stressful day. Everything seemed to be going wrong today. The computer systems crashed, Heather was off as the twins had chicken pox and there was a bug going around that Hazel was fairly sure she had caught. The ache in her bones slowly faded, as did her worries of the day. Hazel was now glad that she did not work weekends and that it was Friday. So she had two whole days to relax and un-wind until Monday came around and she got incredibly stressed out again. to make it worse, Ash was away until Wednesday so he couldn't help her relax like she normally would. That was the trouble of dating a semi-famous actor. He traveled a lot. Ash had been gone for a week and a half so far. He called her a lot, not really caring about the time difference. He just made sure he didn't call her when he knew she would be sleeping. Hazel missed him. She had always hated sleeping alone, especially they had moved in together.

Hazel was about to drift off when her phone started ringing from the small table she had set up by the bath tub. Not only did it have her phone on but it also had a large wine glass and a half-empty bottle of red wine. "Hello?" Hazel asked sleepily, answering the phone and putting it on speaker. "You sound like you've had a stressful day." Ash's voice came over the phone. "And I'm guessing you're in a bubble bath with a bottle of red next to you." Hazel was grinning, he knew her so well.

"You've guessed correctly." Hazel replied.

"How are you feeling, Babe? You sounded a little sick yesterday."

"I feel a little better, but my head is killing me and I couldn't seem to keep anything down this morning."

"And you still went into work. Babe, you really shouldn't go in if you've been throwing up."

"I'm fine now, I promise. I got whatever I had out of me this morning. Besides, it's now the weekend and I can stay in bed all day."

"Just promise me that if you don't feel better on Monday, you'll go see the doctor." Hazel bit her lip. She had always hated seeing the doctor. "Hazel? You still there?"

"Yeah, I'm here. I'll go to the Doctors on Monday."

"Alright. Thank You. I love you."

"Love you too."

"See you Wednesday."

"See you then, bye."

"Bye, Babe." Hazel reached out of the bath and hung up the phone.

Hazel soaked in the bath tub for an extra few minutes before getting out and changing into comfy PJs which was basically one of Ash's tops and a pair of boxer knickers. She picked up her phone and let her hair fall around her shoulders. She placed her phone on the bedside table and crawled into Ash's side of the bed, curling up and going to sleep.


	4. Breakfast in Bed

Hazel woke up with a strong pair of arms wrapped around her middle. She shot up and elbowed Ash in the gut. He groaned in pain. "Ow, babe." He muttered. "What was that for?" Hazel's eyes lit up before throwing herself at him, smiling brightly. "Am I dreaming?" Hazel asked. "Or are you actually here?"

"I'm here." Ash replied, running his fingers through her hair.

"How?" Hazel asked. "I thought you wouldn't be back until Wednesday."

"Well, my director let me film all my scene early." Ash replied. "There's a few more to do, here in New York but they won't be back until sometime next week. They're going to call my agent to arrange things." Hazel leaned down and kissed him. Ash put one of his arms around her waist and cradled her head with his other hand. He turned them over so that Hazel was under him. "How do you feel about breakfast in bed?" Ash asked, hovering over her. "Pancakes, waffles, orange juice, bacon and eggs?"

"yes to everything but the eggs." Hazel replied. "And make the pancakes chocolate chip."

"Anything else?"

"Nope, that just about covers it. Oh, chocolate waffles too please." Ash chuckled, gave Hazel a quick kiss on the lips before climbing off her and heading down into the kitchen. Hazel smiled as she got her phone and checked her emails. She really missed Ash and how he loved to spoil her.

Ash returned with a tray full of food about twenty minutes later. Hazel was sitting up, leaning back against the head board, brushing her hair. She put her hair brush down as soon as she saw Ash enter the room. He had a wooden tray filled with food in his arms. Hazel reached out childishly for him. Ash put the tray on the bedside table and climbed into bed next to her. He put the tray onto her lap. "What are your plans for today?" Ash asked.

"Lazy day." Hazel replied. "But I do need to finalize a couple of designs. And Stormfly is going to need walking and grooming and I want to check on the twins, they have chicken pox."

"So not so much of a lazy day." Ash summed up. "I'll go take Stormfly for a walk as you go get dressed and finish those designs." Hazel put the tray on the bedside table quickly before tackling Ash, so he couldn't get off the bed. "Not yet." Hazel whispered. "I haven't seen you in days. And I've missed you." Ash quickly flipped them over. "Let's make up for lost time then." Ash whispered, kissing her with force and passion.


	5. Lazy Day, Part 1

Hazel and Ash didn't get out of bed for the next couple of hours, enjoying their time together after so long apart. Ash groaned when he started hearing Stormfly whine outside their door. Stormfly and Toothless slept in their utility room which had been half converted into a pet room. It had a large sink on the floor with a shower head and a shelf next to it, full of dog shampoo and conditioner. Stormfly both loved and hated mud. She loved rolling around in it but she hated it when it got stuck to her fur. Toothless was a weird cat. He loved water and was missing half of his tail. He was essentially Hazel's cat and Stormfly was Ash's dog. Toothless could spend hours rolling around on their balcony. Hazel felt bad that Toothless couldn't run around in a garden but he did have a huge apartment that he could run around in with a lot hideaway holes. "I guess this mean we need to get up." Hazel muttered, starting to sit up, careful that the covers didn't fall down, not that Ash hadn't seen anything before. "No." Ash replied, pinning Hazel back to the bed and starting to kiss her neck. "We can stay like this forever." Stormfly started to bark. "Maybe not." Ash gave Hazel one last kiss before walking over to their walk in wardrobe and then coming back wearing a pair of boxers. He tossed Hazel matching underwear and picked up their clothes off the floor. He was probably putting them in the wash basket in their wardrobe. Hazel walked into the wardrobe after slipping on the underwear and started rifling through the clothes for something comfy to wear. Hazel selected a lose mint green jumper that fell off her right shoulder when she slipped it on, showing off her black dragon tattoo that was there. It wasn't the only tattoo she had. She and Ash had matching infinity time's infinity tattoos on their wrists. She also put on some grey skinny jeans and left her feet bare. She would grab some shoes before they went to go see Heather and the twins. Hazel pulled her long chestnut hair into a high pony tail. Hazel rarely wore stuff like this. Being a CEO of a popular fashion magazine, she had to keep up appearances. That meant tailored blazer and trousers, smart dresses and cute accessorizes.

Ash gave Hazel a quick kiss before taking Stormfly out for a run. Hazel walked through the apartment, her feet padding on both carpet and hard wood floors, and down into the kitchen. She needed coffee. As it brewed, Hazel picked up the phone and called Heather. **"Hello?"** Heather's voice came through. She sounded exhausted. _"Hey, Heather."_ Hazel replied. _"You sound tired."_

" **Yeah. Not only do the twins have chicken pox, they also have a fever. They are really clingy when they're sick."**

" _Ash and I were thinking of coming over later, make sure everything is okay. Help out a little, give you a break."_

" **Yeah sure, wait. Ash is home? I thought he wasn't coming back until Wednesday?"**

" _So did I. I woke up this morning and he was in bed with me. Scared me out of my skin for a minute but then I was so happy he was home."_

" **I bet. Please don't do what I did and forget to use protection."**

" _Heather!"_

" **What. I'm being realistic. Don't get me wrong, I love my kids but sometimes I need a break. And at least one of us need to be somewhat traditional. I mean, I'm a single mom, Cami's bi and you and Ash are a fairy-tale couple. So can we wait until after a wedding until little feet start running around your apartment please?"**

" _Possibly. Maybe Ash won't propose."_

" **That is highly unlikely as we have both seen that sparkly ring that he keeps in your bathroom cabinet, which is a really weird place to keep it, by the way."**

"Mommy! There's a Monster under the bed." The twins screamed. Hazel laughed.

" **I need to go."**

" _I can tell."_

" **Bye Hazel."**

" _Bye Heather, see you in a bit."_ Hazel smiled as she put the phone down. It was no secret that they were in love and it was by accident that she, Heather and Cami found the ring.


	6. Finding the Ring

Hazel was lonely. Ash had only been gone three days and she was already missing him like hell. She always hated it whenever he went away and she had to stay behind. It was one of the very few downsides of their jobs. Ash travelled a lot and Hazel had to stay behind to run her company. It was the weekend, so Hazel was feeling even more alone. During the week, she could bury herself in work and wouldn't get home until late so she wouldn't notice that the apartment was so empty. She'd also get up super early to take Stormfly for a quick walk before leaving for the office. But weekends were just empty. Nothing to do and no one around to cheer her up. When Hazel was younger she was used to being alone. She was an only child with two parents that worked full time. Her childhood was spent more with her godfather than her own parents. Uncle Gobber was fun though. He took her places and he gave her sugar. He taught her a lot of things. He was also the only person that Hazel made an effort to stay in contact with. Apparently, this really annoyed her parents when they had long phone conversations and Hazel only sent them cards.

Hazel was laid down on her stomach on one of their very large sofas. Toothless was curled up one of the arm chairs next to it and Stormfly was rolling about on the rug behind it. Hazel was very glad that they didn't have white sofas. Hazel's mood was erased when a very loud knocking came from the front door. Hazel heaved herself off the sofa and stumbled over the door, sliding her glasses on. Usually she wore contacts, but right now she didn't want to. It was so much easier to revert to her nerd self when she was alone. Hazel pulled open the door, not caring that she was in her pyjamas that consisted of one of Ash's oversized t-shirts, a pair of sweats and comfy socks. Hazel was slightly surprised to see Cami and Heather on the other side of the door, with overnight bags, pillows, blankets, wine and snacks. "What's going on?" Hazel asked, sounding a little tired, as Cami pushed past her and into the apartment. "I figured you'd be moping as Ash isn't here." Cami explained, dumping her stuff down in the middle of the hallway, all but the wine in her hands. "And Heather and I decided to come over to cheer you up."

"Just like we did back in college." Heather said, walking in and closing the door behind her with her foot. "Damian's watching the twins until noon tomorrow. So we've got all night." Hazel stood back and watched as her two best friends took over her apartment and her animals. Hazel signed, knowing there was no way to get out of it. She went into her kitchen and grabbed three wine glasses out of the cupboard, along with another bottle of wine and a bottle opener. Hazel put the wine glasses down on the coffee table. She picked up Toothless off the chair, he meowed in protest, and walked to the utility room and whistled for Stormfly. Hazel had a feeling that they would all be very drunk by the end of the night and it was best for the animals to be in safe place. Stormfly stretched and padded into the utility room and curled up on her bed in there. Hazel gently shut the door and went back over to her friends and sat crossed legged on the floor. Cami was spread on the sofa and Heather was in the arm chair that Toothless had been in. "So what movie are we going to watch?" Cami asked, sitting up and grabbing the remote. She scrolled through the movie list before clicking onto a horror film that they weren't going to pay any attention to.

Hazel wasn't sure how but somehow they ended up on the floor of her and Ash's bathroom, giggling like school girls talking about a crush. "You were so into him." Cami said, laughing at Heather's pout. "I was not." Heather protested, finding it hard not to life. "He was jerk."

"You lost your virginity to him." Cami pointed out. "Remember?" Hazel giggled. "You thought you were pregnant for like a week as your period came late and you couldn't remember if he used a condom or not." Heather stuck out at Cami. Hazel raised the bottle of red wine to her lips and took a big gulp. "Hazel?" Cami asked, making Hazel look at her. "What condoms do you and Ash use?"

"Cami!" Hazel screeched. "I am not telling you that!"

"You realise we're in your bathroom." Heather pointed out. "She can just get up and look for them." This made Cami grin and speed over to the cabinet, looking for the condoms. "Oh My God." She said, getting both Heather and Hazel attention. "What?" Hazel asked. Cami pulled out a small black box. Heather shot up and ran over. Hazel was frozen. Ash was hiding a ring box. A hundred ideas were running through her head. Heather screeched when she saw the ring. It was beautiful. "You need to see this Hazel." Heather said. "It's amazing. It must of cost a lot." Hazel got up on her shaky legs before slowly making her way over to see the ring. It looked amazing, just as Heather said. It was a diamond encrusted band with metal twisting around a large diamond in the middle making it look a bit like a rose. Hazel gently took it out the box and slid it onto her finger. It was a perfect fit.


	7. Lazy Day, Part 2

Ash didn't return until twenty minutes later. Stormfly was panting and went straight for her water bowel. She was tired out by the run they had gone on. Ash chuckled. He was tired to. He still had Jetlag but knew exactly how to deal with it. The quicker he adjusted back to the time difference, the quicker the jetlag would go away. The apartment seemed to be empty. Ash knew exactly where to find his girlfriend. He walked over to the kitchen and turned on the coffee machine. Hazel probably already made herself a cup but she had most likely already finished it. Once the coffee was done and poured into two mugs, Ash carried them up the stairs and into the room next to theirs. It was one of the smaller rooms of the apartment, only slightly bigger than the utility room. It was Hazel's design and sewing room, Ash thought that is supposed to be a home office, but Hazel needed a design room and he didn't need an office. The door was slightly open which meant she was in there, otherwise the door remained shut. Ash pushed the door opened more with his shoulder. Hazel was by her big table in the middle of the room, examining designs that where spread all over it. There was an empty mug on her desk near to her computer. Ash placed the mugs on the set of draws next to the door before walking further into the room. He wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist from behind her. "How's it going?" He asked into her ear. Hazel melted back into his chest and let out a small groan. "That good, huh?"

"I can't decide between the designs." She muttered. "They're all good but I can only choose two, out of five." Ash looked at the designs.

"What's the theme?" He asked her.

"Summer heatwave." Hazel told him as he unwound himself from her. She watched as he closely examined each design. One of the many things that Hazel loved about Ash is that he knew a thing or two about fashion himself. When she wasn't sure about a design, he would be her second opinion. "These two." Ash said, picking up the two sheets of paper. Hazel looked them over. One was a flowy dress with wedges and simple drop earrings with a colour pallet that reminded her of fire and the other was shorts, vest top and lose cardigan with combat boots and a colour pallet that reminded her of the ocean. They were good pieces. Hazel bit her lip. Hazel took them out of Ash's hands and put them into her folder. They were perfect. Though everyone else would need a bit of convincing. Ash grabbed the coffee and gave it to Hazel, along with a kiss on the temple before he walked out the room so he could go have a shower. Hazel was tempted to join him but she really wanted to get this work done so they had tomorrow all to themselves.

Hazel finished quickly and was in the middle of attempting to sum up the two designs that they had chosen earlier that morning when Ash came in. He was out of the shower dressed in converses, a blue button up shirt with short sleeves and jeans. A pair of mint green, studded slip-ons were dangling from his hands. "Ready to go see the twins?" Ash asked, handing her the shoes that she quickly slipped on. Hazel nodded, quickly typing a couple of things on her computer before saving and shutting it down. "Which car are we taking?" Hazel asked. "Your or mine?" Both Ash and Hazel had convertible sports cars. Hazel's was black and Ash's was blue. They were a little show-off but they were fast which is why they were brought. Hazel loved speed. They took a trip once that took them out into the suburbs. Once they were out on empty roads, Hazel let loose and sped all the way down each road, barely breaking to turn each corner. Racing was big in Hazel's home town. Hazel herself had been trained by one of the best coaches. Her godfather, Gobber. He taught her everything she needed to know about a car and how to drive one. Her own father, Stoic Haddock, never really gave a dam about her unless it was to tell her off for doing something she shouldn't have. "Let's take your car." Hazel told Ash. "If I drive, I probably won't last if there's any traffic." Ash grinned and took Hazel's hand, pulling her out the apartment. Grabbing his keys and her bag on the way out the door.

They made it to Heather's apartment within twenty minutes, with traffic. Usually it would have taken them about ten, without traffic. Heather's apartment wasn't as big as Hazel and Ash's but it was still big. It was a ten-minute walk for the office and a ten-minute drive to Peter and Riley's day care, which happened to be in the opposite direction of the office. Hazel reached the door before Ash and knocked on the door three times. Heather just opened the door by the time Ash got there, looking a little out of breath. "She raced you again, didn't she?" Heather asked, letting them both in. Hazel stuck her tongue out at her best friend and ventured into the apartment in search for the twins. Heather cringed a little when she heard the two unanimous high pitched squeals. Hazel had found the twins and they were beyond happy to see her. Heather put on the kettle, knowing that Ash would want a hot drink. Hazel would be happier playing with the twins. "Sometimes I find it hard to believe that I'm the youngest out of our friend group." Heather told Ash, "Considering the way that Hazel behaves."

"Hazel just loves kids." Ash replied. "You know that. She'll make an amazing mother someday." Heather's lips turned into a sly smile.

"So when are you going to propose to her?" Heather asked as casually as possible. Ash's eyes widened.

"How did you know…" Ash trailed off. "Please tell me Hazel doesn't know."

"She doesn't." Heather lied. "But she wants you too. So hurry up already. The twins are two and asking when you guys are going to get married." Ash sighed. They wouldn't be waiting long. Ash had been planning to propose to his girlfriend for ages now. He wanted everything to be perfect.


End file.
